Learning who you are
by toonanimefan
Summary: Jack and the others learn about him better by watching the movie. Takes place before the battle after leaving the others asleep in Jamie's bedroom.


**Author's note: Hey this is a story about the characters of Rise of the Guardians watching their movie. I've seen many of these stories and most of the ones that have the Rise of the Guardians characters watching the movie stories are not finished, so I wanted to try it out. I don't own Rise of the Guardians at all. **

**Where did we disappear to?**

"Sandy come on! We can find Pitch!" Jack calls after we went chasing a Nightmare out the window.

At that moment the Guardians, the kids, Jack and Pitch are taken in a bright light. They wake up in a bright, white room.

Before they do or say anything a voice spoke from above them, "Hello everyone you are going to be watching a movie about yourselves, and just so you know Guardians and Jack the kids are able to see you for right now. Any Questions?"

"Yeah, why ya bring him." Bunny says pointing at Pitch.

"Because he needs to see what is to be seen too. Now let's begin."

_"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared."_

Pitch smirks at the sound of that.

_The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, reflected from the water. It was the moon reflecting off ice._

_The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack._

_Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is Jack Frost-thin, pale, barefoot, his tousled hair frosted white._

Jack was looking at the screen and nothing else. He was trying to avoid the stares from the Guardians and the kids.

_"But then…then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did…I wasn't scared anymore._

Pitch scoffs at that.

_Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him. "Why I was there, and what I was meant to do-that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will."_

_Jack looks around, confused, then turns towards the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd._

Tooth gasps excitedly, "Jack it's your staff!"

Jack smiles slightly but it didn't reach his eyes.

_Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused. _

Bunny snickers at the look on his face.

Jack glares at him.

_He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond._

The kids especially Jamie got excited watching this.

Pitch is disgusted by this.

_Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance._

Jack realizing where this will go puts his hood up to hide his face for what is about to be seen.

_A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off. As jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._

_Jack tries talking to the towns people, "Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?"_

Tooth smiles, "You are so polite." She looks at him and frowns when she see's that his hoodie is up.

_The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs towards him._

_"Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His emotions causing it to snow._

The Guardians frown while the kids looked confused.

Jack was trying to keep his emotions in check while Pitch was feeding off his fear.

_"Hello! Hello!" _

_Townsfolk continues to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest. _

_"My name is Jack Frost-how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told. And that was a long, long time ago."_

_We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered trees. _

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: I hope you all liked it so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please R&R. PS-Has anyone seen Stranger Things season 3 yet? I have and I wasn't happy with the ending. Tell me your thoughts if you watched it, in your reviews.**


End file.
